


Vi mødes ved skillevejen

by Deiohx



Category: Original Work
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: tekst til digital portefolio





	Vi mødes ved skillevejen

Hun sidder så stille på sengen. 

Hun ser mig slet ikke, hun sidder bare og kigger ind i væggen, fuldstændig katatonisk.

Det er svært at se hende sådan. Sofie var slet ikke sådan her for en halvt år siden. For et halvt år siden kunne jeg kalde på hende og regne med at hun kom ned til aftensmad. Nu spiser hun knap nok, selv på værelset. 

Hun sidder på den store Ikea seng, dynen halvt over benene og rundt om ved ryggen. Puderne ligger kastet rundt, nogle få ligger på gulvet sammen med det beskidte tøj. 

Jeg står i døren, tydeligt i hendes synsfelt, men det hjælper ikke. Tusmørket uden for vinduet er ved at forsvinde, og stjernerne titter frem mellem skyerne. 

“Sofie?” Prøver jeg lige så stille igen. At få Sofie til at spise er ikke et problem hos far. 

Far er konstant på nakken af mor. Han bander hende af helvede til når vi er hos ham. 

Han er så klingende og om klamperne når vi skal være en uge hos ham. 

Jeg ligger i sengen, kører i gennem Instagram som en motorvej. Så, omkring kl 16, stikker han altid hovedet ind til mig og spørger om lov til at vi kan få en bøf i aften. 

Som om en 15 årige pige kan bestemme over sin far. Siden mor flyttede ud har han hele tiden brug for at spørger mig om lov til ligegyldige ting. Måske er det fordi jeg er ældst. 

Når far ikke har travlt med at skælde ud over mor, så spørger han ind til hvordan mor har det, om hun ser nogen, om hun savner ham.

Jeg lyver og fortæller ham om min klassekammerats forældre som gik fra hinanden og fandt sammen igen. Jeg ved ikke om han ved, at jeg lyver så det driver ud af mig, men han lader sig håbe, og jeg får lov til at være i fred for den aften. 

Men det giver også Sofie håb. hun vil så gerne have de finder sammen igen. Prøver konstant at overtale mor når hun ikke sidder og stener. Det er så udmattende at hører på. Jeg kan stadig huske da vi sad ved middagsbordet og Sofie igen prøvede at sælge far til mor.

“Hold nu kæft, Sofie. De kommer ikke sammen igen og det ved du! Så hold nu kæft” råbte jeg hen over bordet til hende. Sofie blev sur, hun løb fra bordet og ind på værelset. Så smækkede hun med døren. Jeg kiggede på mor, hun så sur ud og jeg troede hun ville skille mig ud for at råbe af min søster. 

“Du er den eneste der kan sige det til hende” var alt mor sagde og spiste videre. Mor så træt ud i den sorte stol den dag. 

Sofie er fuldstændig anderledes når vi er over ved far. Ved ham kan hun godt spise og svarer. Der flipper hun ikke ud eller stenner ind i væggen på værelset. 

Skizofreni. Det er den teori jeg fortæller mor når vi er ude og kører. Hun ved der er noget galt med min søster. Hun kæmper hver dag med kommunen og min far om at få Sofie testet. Men de skyder skylden på min mor og skilsmissen. De gider ikke engang se på min søster. 

Men mor tror ikke på min skizofreni teori. Men jeg er den eneste der ser den ændring i min søster. 

Jeg er så bange for at lade hende være alene over ved far. Jeg er bange for at han vil vende Sofie imod vores mor. Men nogle gange bliver jeg nødt til at tage hjem i stedet hvor at tage over til far i hans weekender. Det er så hårdt at trække vejret der over. 

Om aften, når lyset på værelset hos far er slukket og jeg ligger vågen i sengen, prøver jeg på ikke at tænke på geværet der ligger i våbenskabet uden foran min dør, under trappen, ved siden af klædeskabet. 

Jeg prøver ikke at tænke på den familie i Langå der blev dræbt af faren. Jeg fortæller mig selv at kunne ikke ske for os, men jeg er aldrig hundred procent sikker. 

Stress, mentalt ustabilitet, deprasion, angst, selvskade, selvmords tanker bliver normale ord i min hverdag. 

Men trauma er stadig ikke et ord jeg kender. 

Jeg ved heller ikke at mor tit spørger sig selv om det er det rigtige hun gør. Om det ville være bedre hvis hun gik tilbage til far. Jeg ved ikke om kommune menneskerne der kommer og roder vores ting igennem for at sikre Sofie og jeg kan blive hos mor. Jeg ved ikke en skid. 

Men jeg ved hun er stresset, og jeg ved hun kæmper. 

Andre ville tro jeg hader min mor for at ville skilles, men sandheden er at jeg længe ventede på det. Mine venner og jeg havde et væddemål om mine forældre ville holde til jul. 

Det gjorde de ikke. Jeg vandt 20 kr. 

Da de blev skilt lovede min mor ikke at efterlade mig og Sofie i huset. Og det holdte hun. Vi flyttede ud af huset for enden af vejen og hun tog os med hjem til lejligheden. 

Jeg fik værelset med vinduet ud til parkeringspladsen, Sofie fik værelset mod Føtex, og mor tog opbevaringsrummet uden vinduer. 

Væggen ved min seng er bedækkede af plakater med japanske tegnefilms figurer og billeder af mine venner og jeg. Om aften, når jeg er kommet hjem fra far og kan sove i min egen seng, forestiller jeg mig at farverne på billederne falder ned over mig som en bølge og skylder mig væk, og hen til en ø hvor jeg kan trække vejret. 

Når jeg er alene, begraver jeg mig i alt det der plejede at være godt fra min barndom. Jeg lader mig selv være et barn bag de lukkede døre, for udenfor er jeg nødt til at være voksen. Jeg finder nye ting og tegnefilm til at distrahere mig, lader som om at de gode slutninger altid vil komme. Jeg drukner sig selv i alt det barnlige, for hvis jeg skal drukne vil jeg selv bestemme i hvad.

Tingene ændrede sig efter vi fandt ud af Sofie gjorde selvskade. 

Min sykasse er gemt væk på øverste hylde i mit skab, helt oppe hvor Sofie ikke kan nå den. Sofie har det med at stikke mine nåle der hvor hun ikke må. 

Nogle gange tænker jeg på at prøve det, jeg vil så gerne forstå hvorfor det hjalp hende. Jeg vil så gerne gøre noget for at jeg kan trække vejret igen. Men jeg gør det ikke. Den rationelle side af min hjerne ved det er usundt og det ikke hjælper i sidste ende. Min mor har heller ikke brug for at tænke over endnu en mental ustabil teenager. 

Jeg er den ældste, jeg skal nok klarer den. 

Jeg ved ikke hvad der er værste. Når Sofie lader som om alt er fint hos far, når hun sidder katatonisk hjemme hos mor, eller når hun bryder gennem isen og er klar over hvad der egentlig foregår i vores familie. 

Mor er der heldigvis, hun samler Sofie op og gør hvad hun kan med det vi har. Jeg plejer at stå i døren, ventede om jeg kan gøre noget for at hjælpe til. 

Der er tider hvor jeg tror jeg er den mest stabile af os. Sofie er mentalt syg, men vi ved ikke hvad det er hun fejler. Mor går ned med stress. Og far nægter at acceptere skilsmissen og sofie’s selvskade. 

Men jeg ved godt, et stede helt inde i mig selv, at jeg er lige så ødelagt som de er. 

“Sofie?” Jeg prøver endnu engang at få hendes opmærksomhed, men hun sidder stadig og stiger på den rodet kommode, hendes dyne sat rundt om hende som en lille fuglerede. 

“Maden er klar” siger jeg og holder den lime grønne skål fyldt med pasta og kød sov op. Hun reagerer stadig ikke. Fra døren af, stiller jeg skålen med pasta på kommoden “Den står her hvis du bliver sulten”. 

Jeg lukker stille døren igen, går hen til køkkenet for at give mig selv en portion pasta. Jeg lavede for meget, men det gør ikke noget. Det vi ikke spiser i dag, får vi bare igen i morgen. 

Jeg tager pastaen med mig hen til stuen og sætter mig til rette i den cremefarvede sofa. Tænder for tv’et og håber på at kunne begrave mig selv i endnu en tegnefilm indtil mor kommer hjem.


End file.
